Kare
by Hibari A. BeenBin
Summary: Sisanya mungkin ada bersama gadis itu, di sebuah tempat nunjauh bernama Soul Society. Orang itu ada di sana, berharap bisa tinggal di sana selamanya bersama sang gadis yang merubah hidupnya. Dunia memang tidak adil padaku, orang itu dan gadis itu. RnR?


**Kare**

**.**

**By: Hibari A. BeenBin**

**.**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Repray by Aimer**

**.**

Kukira aku bisa mendapatkan orang itu.

Kukira saat gadis itu mengucapkan selamat tinggal, aku bisa leluasa untuk memiliki orang itu. Tapi ternyata salah, aku salah besar. Orang itu masih menutup hatinya untuk orang lain, bahkan ketika aku berusaha dengan sepenuh hati untuk mengganti kunci hatinya orang itu tetap tak bergeming dan memilih menunggu daripada melangkah bersamaku.

Tatapan orang itu tajam namun sayu. Setiap hari orang itu mengganti topengnya di depan semua orang. Entah berapa ratus topeng yang orang itu simpan dan entah berapa bulir air mata yang tersembunyi dibalik topeng itu. Orang itu penipu, menipu semua orang dengan senyum palsunya, suara lembutnya dan sikap ramahnya.

"Kurosaki! Perhatikan apa yang saya ajarkan!"

Orang itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengucapkan kata maaf dari bibirnya. Beberapa saat setelah Ochi-_sensei_ memarahinya orang itu kembali melihat keluar jendela kelas. Aku selalu memperhatikan orang itu saat ia memandang keluar jendela, karena hanya saat itu aku bisa menangkap ekspresi wajahnya yang asli, tanpa topeng.

Ada ekspresi sedih, khawatir, kesal, dan rindu di wajah orang itu. Semua melebur dalam wajah tampannya. Apa yang orang itu pikirkan? Kemana mata cokelat jernih itu menerawang? Aku tahu jawabannya.

Kurosaki Ichigo yang sekarang ada bersamaku hanyalah separuh, atau mungkin hanya seperempat. Sisanya mungkin ada bersama gadis itu, di sebuah tempat nunjauh bernama _Soul Society_. Orang itu ada di sana, berharap bisa tinggal di sana selamanya bersama sang gadis yang merubah hidupnya. Namun sayang, dunia berkata lain. Orang itu kehilangan kemampuan untuk melihat dan menyentuh gadis itu. Menyisakan sebuah jiwa yang separuh kosong dan teronggok serta terlupakan di dunia nyata.

Lalu aku, aku hanya bisa terdiam dan merasakan pilunya menyukai orang itu. Bukan salah orang itu, juga bukan salah gadis itu. Bukan salah siapapun. Perasaan suka ini memang datang tanpa diminta, tanpa diundang dan meskipun tidak tergapai ia tetap berkembang, setiap hari semakin besar hingga aku merasa sesak olehnya.

Kenapa dunia seperti ini? Kenapa perasaan orang itu yang bersambutan harus terpisah sedangkan perasaanku yang sebelah tangan ini mendapatkan hak untuk berada di dekatnya. Dunia tidak adil padaku, pada orang itu dan gadis itu.

"Kurosaki-_kun_."

"Ya? Ada apa Inoue?"

Orang itu memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia menatapi layar ponselnya dengan bisu. Orang itu selalu melakukannya, terkadang ia membuka pesan-pesan dari gadis itu yang ia simpan dan terkadang mungkin dalam hati kecilnya menanti gadis itu untuk mengirimkan pesan padanya, apapun isinya. Sama seperti aku yang selalu berharap orang itu mengirimkan pesan padaku di malam hari, walau hanya menanyakan apa yang sedang kulakukan. Ya, sebuah hal yang sulit untuk menjadi nyata.

"Kamu lupa? Kita berdua mendapat tugas membeli karton untuk festival budaya," ucapku. Suaraku bergetar seiring dengan hembusan napas orang itu yang terdengar sedikit keberatan untuk melakukannya.

"Benarkah? Maaf aku lupa. Jadi kita akan membelinya sekarang?"

Orang itu bangkit dari kursinya, bersiap untuk pergi. Sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang dengan canggung. Ia melemparkan segumpalan kertas ke dalam bak sampah saat kami melewati gerbang sekolah. Meskipun sudah hancur karena gumpalan yang asal, aku masih bisa melihat goresan tangan orang itu terlukis di kertas putihnya. Sebuah kalimat yang membuatku menundukkan kepala sambil memegangi dadaku yang terasa ngilu. Sebuah kalimat yang mencerminkan seluruh perasaan orang itu.

_**Nozondeta basho wa koko janai***_

Seabu-abu itukah dunia ini baginya? Seberarti itukah gadis itu baginya? Tak bisakah aku mengganti gadis itu? Semua pertanyaan itu berkelut dalam kepalaku tanpa menemukan sebuah jawaban.

"Kita mau ke toko yang mana?" tanya orang itu, membuyarkan pikiranku.

"Em.. toko yang di sebelah stasiun!" jawabku.

Hening. Perbincangan kami hanya bertahan 1-2 menit saja. Setiap kali aku mengajak orang itu memulai obrolan baru, ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan mengangguk seakan tidak tertarik untuk membahasnya lebih jauh. Hanya ada suara angin berhembus yang tersisa, angin yang menerbangkan rambut _orange_-nya yang mencolok.

Orang itu menatap langit senja yang kemerahan, menyipitkan matanya sambil tetap berjalan mendahuluiku. Aku hanya bisa memperhatikan orang itu dan entah kenapa memori ketika aku, orang itu dan gadis itu berjalan bersama terputar dalam pikiranku. Hari-hari yang menyenangkan, hari-hari dimana senyum orang itu mengembang setiap hari, hari-hari yang penuh dengan cekcok lucu dari orang itu dan gadis itu.

"_Sayonara aishita anata, sayonara aisareta watashi**_.."

air mata ku mulai berlinang ketika ia bergumam lagu yang menyayat hati itu.

"Inoue?" tanya orang itu heran.

Aku memegangi tangan kanannya dan tangisku makin meledak. Untungnya orang itu tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Ia hanya menunggu hingga aku selesai menangis tanpa menepis tanganku. Ia terlalu baik, hingga kebaikannya membuatku bingung harus melakukan apa.

Jujur, saat ini hanya ada satu permohonanku pada Tuhan.. Tolong, biarkan ia bertemu lagi dengan gadis itu, biarkan mereka bahagia.

_**F I N**_

* * *

><p>*tempat yang kuminta bukanlah di sini<p>

**selamat tinggal kamu yang kucintai, selamat tinggal aku yang kamu cintai


End file.
